


looking in.

by nottay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/pseuds/nottay
Summary: It was never really what he seemed. It was what he was.
Kudos: 8





	looking in.

Tsukishima saw him every day, and every day he ordered the same thing, an americano. He never would’ve expected it. 

\-------------

Yachi, his assistant, she had been just that to him, for an entire 7 years. She began to wonder, when did it even begin. Was it her fault? 

\-------------

Hana, the cashier at his favorite local restaurant, who had seen him order his favorite meal, shoyo ramen, for almost 2 years. She never would’ve expected it either. 

\--------------

Shimizu, a woman he had casually dated, was, frankly, caught off guard. She thought she had known him better than this. 

\---------------

Ushijima, a company owner he had worked closely with, wasn’t sure how to take it. He had known the man for so long but never would’ve expected something pathetic like this from, reliable, Sawamura. 

\------------

Tetsurou had known, he had known it was only a matter of time, before everything caught up with him, once and for all. He had tried to help him, only to be pushed away. 

\------------

And if you ever had the chance to ask him, “Why? Sawamura, why could you do something like this. You seemed so happy. You were with a beautiful woman. Had a stable, great paying job.” He would reply, “That’s why. Because I was with a beautiful woman. Because I had a stable, great paying job. Because I seemed so happy.”


End file.
